Into the blackhole
by KetaHatsune
Summary: What happens when you take 3 guys put them on a ship accidentally set for Venus? Madness,Ship destroying,Me getting sucked into a black hole-WAIT WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**Welp…Here I am writing my first fanfic for this site… Any ways let's get to the story here ^-^ KAWAII (lol)**

We were approaching Venus…I knew we didn't want to get that close but my stupid ass head decided to store some beer for the trip not knowing what could happen…and trust me with the events that are going to happen are all my fault and I take full responsibility for them…

Captain Falcon: NO HE'S NOT HE NEVER DOES!

Me: … Dang it why didn't I buy ducktape.

Dark Pit: I told you to buy some when we stopped by the store.

Me: I need to listen more.

Charizard: And now he realizes it –claw palm-

Me: DUDE YOU're NOT IN THIS STORY GO BACK TO THE POKEMON FANFIC NOW!

Charizard: Jesus chill out -.-

(Keta's Pov)

Okay Falcon keep it steady

Captain Falcon: *Slurs* I will msdmsdms

Me: Have you been drinking the beer?

Dark Pit: -slurs- Nah we didn't touch it

Me: Sure you didn't -.-

BEEP BEEP

FALCON YOU'RE GETTING TO CLOSE

Captain Falcon: No I'm not..dfsdsd

Me: Dang it why didn't I get Roxas and the others? They would've been better…

BEEP BEEP

Me: DANG IT WE'RE ENTERING VENUS'S ATOMSPHERE

Dark Pit: No we're not… -passes out-

Me: -Grabs Dark pit and Captain Falcon and starts running as the ship starts burning and crushes-

Me: DANG IT DANG IT –smashes through the wall in the back of the ship-

Captain Falcon: How are we still breath-

Me: -Uses the last bit of ducktape on Captain Falcon- DON'T POINT IT OUT OR YOU'RE GONNA MESS UP FANFIC LOGIC OR SOMETHNIG THEN WE'RE DIE

Dark Pit: Y..yeah what Keta said

Me: Uhm you contact the others and I'll make sure that ducktape stays on.

(Roxas's POV)

-Picks up phone-

Hello? What do you mean you're in space and that the space ship is burnt? Did you really? HAHAHHA Oh my god.

Well before I get the others and we save you tell me I was right.

(Keta's POV)

NEVAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NO WAIT DON'T HANG UP

OKAY FINE YOU'RE RIGHT!

A/N

Welp that's it for this chapter I bet you can't wait for the next episode of-

Charizard: This isn't a tv show

Me: Dang you

Dark Pit: What are you even going to call it?

Me: I don't know? Into the black hole I guess

Roxas: Are you really going with that name?

Me: IT'S ALMOST 10 A.M. DON'T RUSH ME! I WOKE UP LIKE AT 6 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble starts

**OH WHAT'S THIS? YEP I UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER**

**:D**

**Chapter 2: Trouble starts**

(Captain Falcons POV)

We just sat there—er I mean floated there in awkward silence

Keta had a scowl on his face so obviously he was mad…At me

Dark Pit was asleep and I was quiet (Cause of the ductape duh)

Keta:… You just had to drink the beer…

Suddenly there was a loud roar and we all looked that way…

(Ruykiro'sPOV)

Ruykiro (Pronounced Ru-key-o)

I sat up and looked at my creator…I was his clone

Ruykiro: So how'd they get here anyway?

Auto: Read the last chapter I typed up

I looked at the talking computer…Dang who built him?

(Keta's POV)

Me: Hey guys! Be careful of that black hole behind me-WAIT HOLY HELL WHAT THE ASS?

I whipped around and saw a massive black hole

Me: HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE?

(Xions Pov)

Xion: -gasp- ROXAS YOU GOTTA SAVE EM

Roxas: … But I'm not the one driving Master Core is…

Master Core: HALLO!

Lucina: Look ou-!

Keta: HELP ME… OH DANG IT THIS IS FANFIC ONCE SOMETHING HAPPENS IT CAN'T BE CHANGED… I THINK!

(Keta's POV)

Oh damn I was dead for sure so I did what any normal person would do… SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR THE TEAM

Me: CATCH DARK PIT AND CAPTAIN FALCON

I threw the towards the ship before Ruykiro jumped out and grabbed me by the hand

Ruykiro: NO WAY YOU'RE NOT DYING

Me: That's what I created you for if I was to ever die you would take my place

Ruykiro: -Voice breaks- Nn..NO YOU CAN'T GO

Me: Take care of everyone and keep them out of trouble… Okay?

Ruykiro: -Crying- NO DON'T!

I let go…

Me: OH GOD I'M GOING TO REGRET THISSSS!

I went flying down the black and wasn't stretched or ripped into atoms I fell straight to the singularity and straight into another black hole

-Start playing Language by Porter Robinson in another tab and skip to 1:04-

Me: My god I'm in a worm hole!

I began speeding down the singularity faster than the speed of light…I had to go faster than the speed of light so I could reach the black holes escape velocity

Me: AHHHH HAHAHAHA THIS IS AMAZING!

I flew out of the black hole through a star and came out the star unscratched…Damn I was going so fast I could fly through heat that strong…

I reached a planet's atmosphere and went straight through it and then there was a sudden loud bang…I just broke the sound barrier in 0.1 seconds

I flew to the ground and dust exploded all around me

When the dust cleared I was in a huge crater and then I saw something unreal happen

I saw a living thing fly over me

I found a planet…With life on it

A/N

HOLY CRAP THAT CHAPTER WAS SO AWESOME JUST WAIT TILL I UPLOAD ANOTHER ONE!

Roxas: Calm down Keta less hype less hype

Me: Okay

Ruykiro: What's gonna happen next

Me: Well you'll have to wa-

Charizard: Let me guess we'll have to wait until next time?

Me: Damn it Charizard everytime


End file.
